The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 7
later that night at the castle Sir Ector is walking around the dinning room floor awaiting Warts return Sir Ector yo ho the devil take it oh no the devil take it anyones got better sense than go barging off into the infernal forest alone you had no business letting them go Sir Kay look dad im not the Warts or that Cavins keeper he throws the bone on the floor and the dogs fight each other for it Sir Ector well blast it all i am i took him adopted the lad you might say being his foster father well im responsible suddenly Wart Cavin Merlin Archimedes and the Gummi Bears arrive at the castle and the dogs jump on him and lick him being happy to see him Sir Ector Tiger Talbot off with you Cubbi boy the dogs sure looked happy to see you Sir Ector now look here Wart whats the big idea of you and your friend gallivating off into the woods and worrying the living delights out of everybody Wart im sorry sir Cavin we didnt mean to worry anyone Sir Ector well sorrys not enough thats four demerits four hours extra kitchen duty now report to the cook Wart but sir id like you to meet Sir Ector go on boy hop it hop hop hop it you too Cavin and Wart and Cavin rush to the kitchen Sir Ector well yes youve got to keep a tight schelude to run need strict rules especially for small boys Archimedes and i most certaintly agree Sir Ector who are you i mean you Merlin my name is Merlin and this is Archimedes a highly educated owl Sir Ector and i want to know who you guys are Zummi im Zummi these are my comrads Cubbi Gruffi Tummi Sunni and Grammi and were the gummi bears Sir Ector educated owl ha ha ha ha ha and gummi bears what silly names ha ha ha ha say thats a good one say hey i know you got him under a spell Marvin youre a magicain Merlin the name is Merlin and i happen to be the most powerful wizard Sir Ector come off it man ha ha ha ha gad zooks Zummi well since you dont believe us then perhaps bringing snow into the castle will convence you Merlin well you asked for it i shall demonstrate higitus figitus migitus moe wind and snow swirl and blow and a blizzard enters the castle making it snow everywhere Sir Ector what in the devil are you up to Merlin now that is what i call a wizard blizzard Zummi now are you convenced Sir Ector hey Kay would you look at this an indoor blizzard in the month of july Sir Kay so what Sir Ector allright Marvin turn her off im convenced Zummi if you say so Merlin alakazam he turns off tghe blizzard Zummi well what do you think Sir Ector that was amazing but i you dont go in for any of that black magic Zummi black magic now dont be silly Merlin oh no no never touch the stuff my magic is used mainly for educational purposes thats why i am here i have come to educate the Wart Zummi thats right Sir and also Cavin could use a little education himself too hoo hoo Sir Ector oh no you dont im running this place and if you think youre gonna fiddle with my schedule you can pack your bags and tricks and be gone and take the Gummi Bears with you and Merlin disappears Sir Ector well by jove hey hes gone Sir Kay good riddance Merlin im gone but then im not gone he reappears Merlin so if i leave you could never be sure that im gone can you Sir Ector well i must say you got me there Marvin yes well you win youre welcome to stay if you like Merlin thank you Zummi can we stay too Sir Ector of course and i got just the place in the castle for you guys stay in he walks them outside Merlin thank you youre very kind youre very generous i must say Sir Ector well uh all we can offer is room and board hard times you know Marvin we ll put you up here in the northwest tower thats the guest room its a bit drafty in the winter but in this blazzing hot weather its the best room in the house Tummi gee well what are we waiting for lets check it out Merlin oh yes indeed Sir Ector so just make yourself at home Marvin and i hope your friends are comfortable as well Merlin Marvin Marvin Marvin Tummi i hope we get room service as well and they walk into the tower Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs